


Art for The Nurse Is In

by weaselett



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Cover art for Melime's The Nurse Is In





	Art for The Nurse Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Nurse Is In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457813) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A simple cover and a fic illustration cover. 

[](https://imgur.com/C5WJJYz)

[](https://imgur.com/w2V2IOO)


End file.
